classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Palyalya
Type: 'Adventurer's Assistant NPC '''Location: 'Windurst Woods (J-12) Notes '''Offers Information on the Auction House: :Welcome to the Auction House. Do you have any questions about our establishment? "What is the Auction House?" :*Auctions houses can be found in all of Vana'diel's major cities. Here adventurers gather to bid on battle spoils, unwanted items, old armor...almost anything. Currently, the auction houses in Bastok, San d'Oria, Windurst, and Jeuno all work independently. Therefore, prices differ from city to city. Adventurers may use any auction house regardless of nationality. Is there anything else you would like to know? "How are auctions run?" :*The first adventurer to bid at or above the asking price will automatically purchase the product. Once put up for auction, merchandise will remain there for a maximum of nine weeks Vana'diel time (three days earth time). If merchandise does not sell within this time limit, it will be returned to the seller's current residence. Is there anything else you would like to know? "Are there any fees?" :*Transaction fees are proportional to the amount for which an item is put up on auction. The method of calculating this fee is different for single items and stackable items. A transaction fee is collected when any merchandise is put up for auction. This fee is nonrefundable. Is there anything else you would like to know? "Are there any limits?" :*The International Auction House Committee, or IAHC, has declared that a maximum of seven items may be put up for auction at one time. However the IAHC has recently removed the limit to how many items one may purchase. Is there anything else you would like to know? "How do you check up on merchandise?" :*A small amount of time is required before new merchandise appears on our bid list. Once an item appears on your "Sales Status" list, it may not immediately appear on the bid list. If you do no see your item on the bid list, try looking again at a later time. Is there anything else you would like to know? "How do remove an item?" :*If you would like to withdraw an item from an auction, you must travel to an auction house in the country where you initially put the item up for sale, and select "Stop Sale" from the "Sales Status" menu. Is there anything else you would like to know? "My "Sales Status" list is full!" :*To remove an item from your "Sales Status" list, you must visit an auction counter to acknowledge the sale or return of your merchandise. Otherwise previously sold or returned items will fill up your list and prevent you from selling any more merchandise. At any auction counter, open the "Sales Status" menu and acknowledge the transaction to clear it from the list. Press the confirm button to remove any transaction colored yellow (sold) or red (returned). Is there anything else you would like to know? "Nothing right now." :*In the past, many have amassed great wealth through the auction house. I hope you find fortune, too!